Pack Mentality
Pack Mentality is the third episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis Scott is excited for his first date with Allison, until it becomes a confusing group date with Lydia and Jackson in tow. Meanwhile, a mysterious animal attack occurs, putting Stiles' dad, Sheriff Stilinski, on high alert. Plot Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris Guest Cast *Jamila Thompson as Rebecca Harlowe *Adam Rosenberg as Brian *Kendrick Cross as Deputy *John Curran as Garrison Myers *Gregory Cook as Photographer *Nolan Godfrey as Lacrosse Player *Lisa M. Barfield as Mom in Bowling Alley (uncredited) *Josh Brodis as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Ian C. King as High School Student (uncredited) Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Scott McCall's boss at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Dr. Alan Deaton. *Derek Hale's Werewolf form is seen for the first time during his fight with Scott at the Hale House ruins. *This episode establishes the hierarchy of Werewolves, in which the most powerful among them, including Laura Hale and the Alpha who bit Scott, are leaders of Werewolf packs and known as Alphas, whereas those like Scott and Derek are Betas. **It also establishes that Derek was not, in fact, the Werewolf who bit and turned Scott. Instead, it was another Alpha werewolf whose identity will not be revealed until Wolf's Bane. *Garrison Myers, a bus driver, becomes the Alpha's first victim in his string of serial killings that will last for the duration of the season. **Additionally, Garrison tells Derek "I'm sorry" over and over again when he goes to visit him in the hospital. Though Derek did not understand it at this time, Garrison was actually apologizing to him for being one of many people who conspired with the arsonist behind the Hale House Fire, which will be revealed later in the season. *Melissa McCall uses a baseball bat as a weapon when she hears someone breaking in through the window, not realizing that it was Stiles. This is a callback to Wolf Moon, when Scott almost hit Stiles with the same bat while under the impression that Stiles was a burglar. Trivia *The title refers to a conversation between Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall in which Stiles suggests that the Alpha wants Scott to kill with him as an initiation into his pack as part of Werewolves' "pack mentality." Body Count *Garrison Myers - mauled to death, killed by The Alpha Locations *McCall House *Beacon Hills High School *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic *Hale House *Argent House *Bowling Alley Soundtrack *"Tonight Tonight" by Passion Pit **In Scott's dream, he and Allison make out passionately on the bus before he wolfs-out and attacks her. *"Bullfighter Jacket" by Miniature Tigers **Scott runs into Allison in the hallway and is relieved to find that he didn't kill her in real life like he did in his dream. *"The Sun" by Research Material **Scott and Stiles are sitting at lunch with Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. *"Wreckin' Bar (Ra Ra Ra)" by The Vaccines **Scott and Allison agree to go bowling with Lydia and Jackson *"Tell Me (Clock Opera Remix)" by Au Revoire Simone **Allison and Lydia get ready for their bowling date and pick out clothes to wear. *"Wait Up (Boots of Danger)" by Tokyo Police Club **Allison and Scott's double date with Lydia and Jackson begins at the bowling alley *"Take A Look At Your Face" by Art vs Science **Derek arrives at a gas station to fill up his Camaro's tank when he's confronted by Chris Argent and his fellow hunters *"o0O0o0O0o" by Oberhofer **After Scott struggles to bowl well, Allison encourages him to focus by picturing her naked. *"Stone in my Heart" by Graffiti6 **Scott finally starts bowling strikes. *"Starry Eyed" by Ellie Goulding **Allison and Scott kiss after their date *"You Kill Me" by Paper Route **Scott confronts Derek at the Hale House after learning Garrison died *"Destroya" by My Chemical Romance **Scott and Derek get into a violent fight Gallery |-|Images= Jackson and lydia pack mentality 1.gif Jackson and lydia pack mentality 2.gif Allison and scott pack mentality 1.gif Allison and scott pack mentality.gif TWAlphaStilesScott5.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1